Sleepless night
by Griselda Gwedolyn
Summary: Lily finds herself unable to sleep, who else would she go to other than her boyfriend James? An innocent sleepless night turns into much more. Fluffy one-shot contains Smut, Read and Review please.


Lily rolled around in her bed, _ugh…_ ; unable to sleep she sat up and looked at the clock. It was 2 a.m.

 _Great Lily how are you going to focus on the test tomorrow?_

She got up out of bed and walked out of her heads room in her shorts and tank top, to the other room next to hers where her boyfriend; the head boy, slept.

She opened the door slowly, it was dark in there but she'd been in there enough times to be able to locate where everything is in the dark.

She walked over to his king size bed (only for the heads of course) and sat at the edge.

"James" she whispered and waited but nothing happened

"James" she said in a louder tone, he stirred a little

" _James"_ he eventually woke up.

"Lily? Is everything okay?" he rubbed his eyes

"Yes, everything's fine…but I can't sleep." She said in a low voice and crawled next to him; he pulled the blanket on top of her and cuddled with her, nuzzling his nose in her hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt only his sweatpants, she could feel his abs and muscles through the thin material of her tank top.

"Better?" he asked in a sleepy tone

"Much" she smiled at him; he was unconsciously moving his thumb across her belly.

What seemed like hours later, Lily was still unable to sleep, and James on the other hand was very much asleep, the light was filling the room which meant it was around 5 a.m. She turned around so that she was face to face with him; she smiled a small evil smirk and moved her thigh so that it was in between his. He seemed to begin to wake up so she raised her arm and began slowly, lightly moving it across his biceps to his elbow and up.

"Lily" his voice filled with sleep

"Hmm?"

"I thought you wanted to sleep" his eyes were still closed,

She moved closer to him and intentionally pushed her thigh deeper still, so that she was very close to him

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked innocently, her hand was still moving up and down his arm which was lying on her waist.

He sighed but didn't make any motion to move away, she took it as a sign to keep going. She raised her head and trailed feather light kisses along his jaw line and cheeks, an on the corners of his mouth, teasing him.

Lily's hand moved to his back, pulling him closer as she headed to the weak spot behind his ear and felt his member twitch she smiled and whispered slowly,

"Maybe I don't want to sleep" her warm breath on his ear and when she licked that sensitive area, he lost all sense.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him, then began kissing her neck before moving up to her sweet mouth.

The kiss was heated and filled with sexual tension, her legs straddling him as she was bent over, kissing him fiercely. His hands moving across her back pulling her closer, his hand then went up her shirt and he was glad she wasn't wearing a bra.

He pulled off her tank top, and rolled over so that he was on top, and he kissed his way down to her waist where he quickly removed her shorts and panties before moving back up to her mouth. She tugged his pants down and he took them off.

There was no time for teasing or games, they were both horny and they both needed each other, badly. He entered her and they both cried out at the sensation of her wrapping around him. He moved then, in and out, gaining a rhythm, she moaned and screamed his name over and over, which encouraged him more and then he felt her tense up around him before her sweet orgasm dawned on her, a thrust later he joined her. Both of them breathing fast and tired, he then pulled out of her and pulled her close to him, cuddling her, her back to his front. He kissed her once more before biding her goodnight, but she was already fast asleep.

 **Author's Note: I would love to hear what you guys thought of this one-shot, it was just kind of something I had in mind and I couldn't resist writing it. Please tell me your thoughts and whether you enjoyed this or not. I have noticed that there are a few fanfics close to this, but I promise this my idea, and not stolen from anyone.**


End file.
